


Set Me Free in this Starlit City by Akamine_chan [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Set Me Free in this Starlit City by Akamine_chan read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Pete spends the next years wandering the world, trying to find himself, trying to figure out what his purpose is. There is no Vampires for Dummies that he's been able to find and he ends up spending a lot of time being confused and angstful and skulking in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me Free in this Starlit City by Akamine_chan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [set me free in this starlit city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215536) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



**Title** : Set Me Free in this Starlit City  
 **Author** : Akamine_chan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Fall Out Boy  
 **Character** : Pete/Patrick  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Pete spends the next years wandering the world, trying to find himself, trying to figure out what his purpose is. There is no Vampires for Dummies that he's been able to find and he ends up spending a lot of time being confused and angstful and skulking in the dark.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/215536)  
**Length** 0:08:36  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Set%20Me%20Free%20in%20This%20Starlit%20City%20by%20akamine_chan.mp3.zip)


End file.
